Apprendre à se retrouver
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quelques années dans le futur, Cassie s'apprête à se marier, et Sam est envoyée convaincre Jack d'assister à la cérémonie. S'ensuit un nouvel apprentissage de l'autre, et une question : viendra-t-il? Romance. Jarter


Titre : Apprendre à se retrouver

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Quelques années dans le futur, Cassie s'apprête à se marier, et Sam est envoyée convaincre Jack d'assister à la cérémonie. S'ensuit un nouvel apprentissage de l'autre, et une question : viendra-t-il? Romance. Jarter

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Rating : K+

Spoiler : Disons après le départ de Jack pour Washington, et ajoutons quelques années.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai retrouvé cette fic avec les autres en faisant le tri, et y tenant particulièrement, ai tenu à la poster.

Sam se mordit la lèvre, la cérémonie était dans moins d'un quart d'heure à présent, et il n'était toujours pas là. Il, lui, jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé pendant les deux dernières semaines de préparatifs du mariage de Cassandra, mais il était pourtant dans tous les esprits.

Sam était passée général quelques mois plus tôt, et lui avait atteint l'âge 'définitif' de la retraire. Tous ses amis savaient qu'il avait en réalité été plus ou moins poussé dehors, et il avait tenté d'éviter les réactions de chacun, s'enfonçant dans un mutisme que tout le monde trouvait inquiétant, mais qu'ils ne savaient parer.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était partie en émissaire, au nom de Cassie et de son fiancé, mais aussi de toute la communauté militaire qui appréciait et estimait le frais retraité, prendre de ses nouvelles, juste lui parler. Elle avait ainsi débarqué devant sa porte, gênée, se dandinant presque d'un pied sur l'autre.

Quand il avait enfin ouvert après des coups répétitifs, son ton bourru et sa barbe de plusieurs jours en disaient long. Peut-être trop long, ou du moins plus que ne put supporter l'astrophysicienne qui détourna le regard. Ca faisait des mois, voir des années, qu'ils semblaient se fuir, perdre ce simple lien d'amitié qui les avait autrefois liés, et ça lui faisait mal rien qu'à le regarder. Juste pour les regards, les gestes et tous les non dits qu'ils avaient pu y camoufler.

Aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il ne restait plus rien de leur embryon d'histoire, juste quelques vagues souvenirs, et un pincement au coeur.

Il l'avait laissée entrer d'un geste vague, et elle n'avait pas commenté le relatif état d'abandon à l'intérieur du chalet, pas plus que lui n'avait commenté sa tenue, décontractée, mais qui reflétait le peu de vie 'extérieure' que menait la générale fraîchement promue.

« Votre père aurait été fier de vous, Carter » son ton était à moitié amer, mais empreint d'un respect en demi-teinte qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna vers lui, et croisa son regard. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, incapable de balbutier un mot.

Il lui avait désigné le fauteuil d'un autre geste, le dégageant du même mouvement, et ils s'étaient assis côte à côte. Après un si long silence, ils ignoraient où commencer. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé de bière, et elle se soupira intérieurement, le bon vieux temps était loin derrière eux.

Ils étaient restés à fixer le vide pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler, invoquant le principal motif de sa visite, le seul qu'elle s'avouait, tout du moins.

« Jack, Cassie se marie dans un mois, je pense que tu as du recevoir l'invitation. Elle voudrait que tu rencontres son fiancé. Et... » Elle marqua une pause, essayant de capter son regard. Elle avait toute son attention, et il le lui fit savoir d'un léger signe de tête avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Elle voudrait que tu la conduises à l'autel. »

Elle ne rajouta rien, et abandonna le pseudo-discours qu'elle avait préparé. Si elle devait le convaincre, elle devrait le faire en improvisant, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle n'était pas le genre à planifier ce genre de choses.

Il hocha la tête, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'astrophysicienne de voir le trouble dans ses yeux. Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle attendit plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent des heures avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Si elle ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, elle aurait juré avoir vu un voile de tristesse d'abattre sur ses yeux avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je ne peux pas, Sam. Je suis loin du fringuant Colonel qu'elle a connu, je ne suis même pas sûr que je saurai encore la reconnaître. Elle a tellement dû changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je ne sais même plus quand c'était, il y a trois, peut-être quatre ans. Ou peut-être même plus. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, dans toute cette paperasse. Je vous souhaite de ne pas faire pareil, ça vous bouffe ce genre de choses. »

Ce n'est que quand il eut commencé sa tirade qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient chacun utiliser le prénom de l'autre, oubliant toutes convenances qui n'avaient plus lieux d'être. Elle était touchée par chacun de ses mots, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en partie coupable de toutes ses raisons et simili-excuses. Elle n'avait pas été là pour le voir défaillir du 'grand' O'Neill plein d'humour, à cet homme qui lui faisait face à présent, et semblait avoir comme perdu le goût de la vie.

« C'est important pour elle » occultant le reste de ce qu'il avait dit, elle se fixa sur sa 'mission', incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. En le voyant déglutir, elle saisit sa main sur une soudaine impulsion, et chercha à nouveau son regard. La surprise qu'elle y vit fit plus mal, -peut-être- encore que tout le reste. Comme si lui non plus, au fond de lui, n'avait pas cessé d'espérer. Espérer un avenir qui ne viendrait sans doute pas.

« Je ne promet rien. » Ses mots étaient comme une sentence, bien mieux que ce qu'elle aurait cru avoir, mais pas encore assez pour rassurer la future mariée, dont elle savait à quel point elle serait déçue si jamais il n'était pas là. Cette dernière phrase semblait aussi sonner un glas, lui indiquer qu'il était temps de partir, et malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas tout de suite.

Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main, et jouait presque mécaniquement avec ses doigts. Ce n'est que quand elle surprit son regard qui dérivait vers leurs doigts entremêlés qu'elle interrompit son petit manège, gênée de ce qu'un tel geste pouvait révéler, et retira sa main.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Son ton avait beau être monotone, elle voyait déjà plus de vie dans ses yeux que ça n'avait été le cas quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ignorait si c'était ce ton ou ses paroles qui l'avaient le plus surprise, mais elle l'interrogea du regard, y cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait jamais osé formuler.

Elle ressentait à nouveau ce trouble, souvent présent quand il était à proximité. Elle en était venue à le regretter quand il était parti, et aujourd'hui réalisait que son retour n'était pas forcément bon signe. Tous deux avaient conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient rien tenter, ils s'étaient perdus de vue, d'une certaine façon, depuis trop longtemps, et étaient redevenus de parfaits étrangers, sans pourtant ce besoin de réapprendre à se connaître.

« Sam... » Il secouait la tête, lassé de cette situation. Elle hocha la tête en réponse, comprenant parfaitement le message. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle se leva, s'apprêtant à partir quand il la retint.

« Attends. » Il était juste derrière elle. Sa voix semblait laisser transparaître un sursaut de volonté.

Elle s'était arrêtée nette, et pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle ne remarqua qu'à peine l'usage du tutoiement. Rares avaient été ces moments entre eux où ils se l'étaient permis, mais ça ne comptait plus, plus maintenant. Parce que tous deux savaient que si elle passait cette porte, quelque chose se briserait définitivement. Et ils ne voulaient pas ça.

Elle sentit ses bras se nouer avec hésitation autour de sa taille, et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, le repousser ou au contraire le rassurer, mais elle en était incapable. Elle se laissa aller légèrement contre lui, avant de finalement se retourner pour croiser son regard.

Elle eut le temps d'y lire détermination et une trace d'espoir avant de le sentir l'embrasser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle mit une seconde à reprendre ses esprits et répondit au baiser, tâchant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait tu pendant des années, et le manque constant de sa présence ces derniers temps. Elle avait laissé glisser son sac à bout de bras et noué ses mains derrière sa nuque. Intérieurement, elle se promit de ne laisser la place à aucun regret futur, et profita du moment, alors qu'ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle, ignorant s'ils devaient reculer et reprendre leurs rôles 'd'avant' ou faire un autre pas vers 'l'interdit'.

« Reste. » Une fois de plus, sa voix sonnait comme une sentence, avec des accents de supplication. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête en se mordant la lèvre, faisant naître un maigre sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancien militaire avant qu'il ne l'incite à se reposer à nouveau contre lui, la laissant se blottir à son aise au creux de son épaule et cacher les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi dur ?

Sam fut ramenée à l'instant présent par Daniel, qui paraissait presque à l'aise dans son costume.

« Cass te demande. Tu penses qu'il va venir ? »

Elle acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'elle rejoindrait la jeune fille, et esquiva la question que tous se posaient. Elle en ignorait la réponse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire oui, mais doutais de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'absence de l'ancien général serait très mal vécu par la jeune fille, même si, par un accord tacite, elle savait que Daniel était prêt à assumer son rôle. Elle savait aussi que si Jack arrivait pour voir Daniel au bras de Cassie, tout le travail de persuasion qu'elle avait fourni, remémorant à l'ancien militaire tous les bons moments en « équipe » serait réduit à néant. Et elle, elle risquait de le perdre.

Sans un mot de plus, elle rejoignit la future mariée et s'apprêta à la rassurer une fois de plus, elle était sublime, et Sam n'avait pas à forcer le trait pour lui avouer à quel point elle la trouvait rayonnante.

Sans y penser, sa main s'égara vers son cou, jouant distraitement avec le collier qu' « il » lui avait offert. Elle replongea dans les souvenirs de ces retrouvailles qui avait mal commencé tout en aidant Cassie à réajuster ses gants. Tout avait tellement changé...

Ils étaient restés longtemps enlacés, ignorant comment réagir, comment continuer ou arrêter.

« Tu crois que Daniel m'en voudrait si j'utilisais le latin à mauvais escient ? » La question la surprit alors qu'elle relevait à nouveau le regard vers lui. Il avait su briser le silence avec une trace d'humour qu'elle avait craint perdu, et elle l'interrogea du regard, entrant dans son jeu.

Il murmura au creux de son oreille : Carpe Diem. Non, pensa-t-elle instantanément, il ne leur en voudrait pas. C'était à vrai dire même plutôt un bon contexte pour ce genre de phrase. Un nouveau commencement. Pour apprendre à se retrouver.

Après un énième regard à sa montre, Sam réalisa enfin. Il ne viendrait pas. Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant que Cassie n'ait à rejoindre son fiancé et il n'était pas là. Elle jeta un regard désolé à la jeune femme, qui lui passa une main dans le dos, comme si elle était celle qui était abandonnée à seulement quelques minutes de ce qui resterait sans doute pour elle l'un des plus importants moments de son existence. Quelque part, ça l'était. Après un dernier regard au miroir, elles se mirent en marche, Sam la précédant, sensée rallier les premiers rangs avant la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elles avaient perdu leur dernier espoir, elles virent l'inimaginable à seulement quelques mètres. A côté de Daniel se tenait Jack, rasé de frais et l'air terriblement inconfortable dans son costume.

Eberluée, Cassie les fixait l'un après l'autre, et finit par laisser échapper un « Merci, à tous les deux » à mi-voix, croyant difficilement au miracle alors que pourtant Daniel lui adressait un dernier sourire rassurant avant de s'éclipser.

Jack désigna Sam, et répondit simplement : « C'est elle qui a fait tout le boulot ». Il ne pouvait pas quitter la scientifique du regard. Elle était resplendissante. Il s'approcha, l'embrassa brièvement, en profitant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille : « Je ne vous aurais pas laissées tomber. » Puis se retourna vers sa filleule, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait toujours su faire une entrée remarquée. Et les voir ensemble était sans doute la seule chose qui pouvait compenser la si longue attente.

« Si tu pleures maintenant, Sam m'en voudra pour tout le restant de ma vie pour avoir ruiné ton maquillage, tu sais ça, Cass? »

Et il avait le don de la faire rire. Elle lui tendit solennellement le bras avec un sourire, et tourna la tête pour faire signe à la scientifique avant de remarquer que celle-ci s'était déjà éclipsée. Elle peinait encore à croire à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle s'imagina déjà la tête de l'ex-Général Hammond quand il l'apprendrait. Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils un autre mariage à célébrer sous peu...

Alors que ses pas la conduisait vers la salle de réception où aurait lieu le mariage, Samantha autorisa une larme solitaire à se perdre sur sa joue avant de la faire disparaître d'un geste décidé. Il était venu. Pour elles. Pour elle. Il serait là, à présent.

Alors qu'elle prenait place dans l'assistance en rassurant le fiancé du regard, elle laissa un sourire illuminer son visage, ne passant pas inaperçu. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment comprirent le message et sourirent à leur tour. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas au bout de leurs surprises.

Ils virent bientôt apparaître le couple tant attendu. Cassie, radieuse, marchait fièrement aux côtés de l'ancien militaire, le regard ancré dans celui de son futur mari, qui perçut néanmoins l'avertissement et l'approbation dans les yeux du cavalier de sa promise.

Les voir ensemble arracha quelques centimètres supplémentaires au sourire de Sam, à qui le regard du militaire n'échappa pas. Elle le connaissait encore assez pour comprendre.

La scène la ramena à cette soirée, juste eux deux, et une vérité qui, peu à peu, s'était imposée. Il l'avait embrassée, à nouveau, à lui en faire perdre la raison. Elle avait jeté un regard réprobateur à sa barbe et il avait éclaté de rire. Il lui avait offert un bière. Elle avait accepté s'ils la partageaient. Il avait sourit, et ç'avait été communicatif. Ils avait discuté, bavardé, rit ensemble, et vu ce que personne d'autre n'aurait su voir en l'autre. Elle lui avait volé un autre baiser, il avait répondu, et refusé de la relâcher.

Pour la première fois dans cette réalité, ce jour là, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Les mots avaient fait place aux gestes, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'y avait ni présent ni lendemain, juste un instant après un autre qu'ils refusaient de laisser partir.

Les premières lueurs du jour les avaient trouvés endormis, enlacés, et avait renoncé à les réveiller, se contentant de jouer avec le tissu des rideaux. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Sam s'était réveillée, d'abord désorientée elle avait hésité moins d'une seconde à se blottir à nouveau dans l'étreinte rassurante, ne cherchant même pas l'heure du regard.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient rendu possible cette visite s'étaient assurée qu'elle n'ait pas à revenir à la base à la hâte, même si elle doutait que ces mêmes personnes n'ait envisagé la situation actuelle. Il restait beaucoup à dire, à faire, pour construire quelque chose, mais ces moments passés leur avait assuré que rien, au fond, n'avait changé. Sur le plan des sentiments, ils restaient liés au delà de toute tentative de conviction que ce n'était pas leur place.

Quand il l'avait sentie bouger, et s'était éveillé à son tour, il avait croisé son regard et n'avait pu retenir un sourire. Plus que tout, il avait craint qu'elle ne fut partie, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ils avaient de nombreuses mauvaises raisons pour empêcher leur histoire d'avoir lieu. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient persuadés de faire le bon choix.

Sam fut de nouveau ramenée à la réalité alors que Jack laissait Cassie à la 'bonne garde' de son futur époux, dont elle avait dressé un portrait flatteur quand ils avaient évoqué le mariage, quelques semaines plus tôt. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient être le pendant l'un de l'autre, et ça n'avait pas échappé à l'attention quasi maternelle qu'elle portait à la jeune fille.

Le militaire vint finalement la rejoindre au premier rang, et prit discrètement sa main. Une promesse, comme celles que feraient bientôt les nouveaux mariés. Quelque soit le temps que ça prendrait, ils sauraient apprendre à se retrouver.


End file.
